The man in blue (working title)
by Dextin Ottsel
Summary: Jak finds a baby ottsel!
(AN: Beware Jaks oocness)

* * *

Jak walked into the Naughty Ottsel, its dim lights and smoky air the trademarks of his new found "home". The blond youth had just returned from scoping out the dank sewers beneath Havens port to find a new nest of metal heads, all grunts with no queen. The fight was easy enough, his Blaster mod cut through the swarm with practiced ease but a lucky grunt was able to get its long, nasty claws in from behind, his blue shirt ripped on the side and smelling like a wet Hiphog in a warm barn he huffs and sits himself on a bar stool, a moment later a perky, blond ottsel pops up in front of him greeting with a smile

"Hey Jak!" she says, her eyes looking him over and landing on the gashed clothing piece "rough day huh?" Tess reaches under the bar "Your already fixed up right? I don't want your blood on my floor again. all that Eco in it peels the wax off!" She jokes and pulls out a bottle of unlabeled beer "Here, its on the house." She says with a smile "Daxter wanted to know if you mind helping clean up tonight, but you look like you need some rest," she pauses "You got bags under your eyes again. You shouldn't push your self like this."

"Thank Tess, I rest up tomorrow if it makes you feel better." Jak takes the bottle and sips it, not really looking to get drunk right now. "I don't mind helping, its the lest I can do when you let me crash on the couch." Tess smiles "You saved the world Jak, you deserve way more than our couch." She jumps down leaves him to his drink, Jak watched the bar for the next hour or so, tossing out people that got to rowdy and ending a few fights, nothing to much for a normal night. When the doors closed though he let out a sigh of relief, the quite of the bar soothing his frayed nerves

"Hey Jak." Daxter Walks up behind him "Mind taken out the trash when you're done stacking the chairs? Tess and I can get the rest."

"Yeah." the blond says as he pulls the last few chairs out and puts them away, he pulls out the trash and walks out the side door into the ally way, its was dark, cold, and damp, but all to well known. He stumbles over a box then kicks it away, A sound makes his ears prick up, a small squeak, He tosses the bag into the dumpster, walks over the the box and nudges it with his foot, a tiny, weak growl.

"Now what could you be?" he mumbles out as he kneels down and rolls the box over to peer in, a small orange shape rolls inside, twisting is thin body around and releasing a hiss, Jak dosnt hesitate to pull the animal out by its scruff and dash inside like a small child, he runs into the lobby almost slipping with his wet shoes

"Dax!" He shouts, blue eye lighting up, Said ottsel jumps up on the bar

"Whats the mater Jak? Metalbugs in the ally again?" Daxter teases, knowing all to well of the heroes dislike of anything with six or more legs.

"Look!" Jak hold out the orange fuzz ball to Daxter "Its a ottsel kit..." he lowers his voice as the tiny thing curls into a small, frighted ball soft, small paws holding of the rough gun trained fingers of Jaks hands

"Whoa, Jak wear did you find it!" Daxter stand on his tip toes trying for a better look, tail and ears flicking with thought.

"In a box out side,I tripped over the box so I kicked it out of the way and I heard it so i tossed the thrash and pick up the box and it was in the-"

"Take a breath Jak, I think you reached your word quota for the month, don't hurt your self." Daxter says with a sarcastic tone

"Daxter this is serious, Ottsel are sentient like us, some one abandoned it!" jak feels anger rise in side him, who would leave a baby in the rain like that?

"Jak your panicking, its probably just lost, get a shoe box from upstairs and make it a nest for the night, you can spend your day off looking for the parents" Daxter puts a hand paw on Jaks larger ones and gives a snarky smile

"Yeah," Jak cradles it and starts on the stairs to the side of the bar "and your probably hungry, you need a bath to" He runs a hand over the muddy fur and is given a nip for his efforts, he smiles as he reaches the top of the stairs. "I'm turning into the local crazy ottsel man."

* * *

(AN: If I get enough positive reviews I might make this into a cute little multi ch. story, feel free to give me little ideas as well!)


End file.
